Anxiety
by Platymikey
Summary: Fry worries about Bender when he's late coming home one night. One-shot. Contains FRENDER fluff.


It's getting late and he's still not home. Bender said he'd be home in a few hours when we went separate ways after work today. That was at five, it's now almost ten. I don't know why I always get so worried. Before we started dating, he'd disappear for the whole night, and in the morning he'd greet me like he hadn't been gone at all. Sometimes I'd worry, but I didn't let it bother me.

Now, I'm not sure if I'm being too clingy, or if I'm just really over protective. I get much more worried when Bender is gone for more than two hours than I did before. Bender always tells me that I stress way too much about his safety. I can't help it though. Bender is Bender. He's a kleptomaniac and has a rough personality. Plus it's not like he hasn't gotten himself into bad situations before, like his run in's with the Robot Mafia and actually killing himself that one time (I'm still not sure how he got out of that one).

But he does know how to take care of himself, so he doesn't really need me by his side 24/7. Maybe I do just worry too much.

I look at the time, 10:07. I let out a sigh. I look at the TV and realize that _All My Circuits_ has been over for a while now, and the nightly news was on. I was so distracted by my anxiety, that I didn't even pay attention to the show.

_Gee, I hope nothing important happened in that episode. _I think to myself.

I stretch my arms and hop of the couch, proceeding to go the kitchen. While grabbing a can of Slurm from the fridge, I hear Morbo's voice coming from the TV.

"Breaking news, Morbo is receiving word that a pedestrian had been hit by a trash collecting vehicle." He says.

I walk back into the room and sit on the couch.

"Huh, I hope that guy wasn't too badly hurt." I say out loud.

Linda has now taken over the story.

"Our reporter on site tells us that victim was a grey, adult robot and died upon impact. More details to come, but now for the weather." She says.

I hear my can of Slurm hit the floor. It takes me a moment to process what she said. I don't move, I think I even stop breathing.

"Bender." I finally whisper, letting my breath out.

I stand up extremely suddenly, feeling a headache come on. I run to the door and struggle to open it because of how dizzy I became. When I finally open it, I run into the hallway and take the stairs down to the ground floor. I make it to the front doors, my vision starting to go, but I run right into something really hard. I fall on the ground.

"Ow, Fry! Where are you going?" I hear someone say.

"N-not now… B-bender… G-gotta g-get…" I stammer.

I feel the person pick me up of the ground.

"L-let go!" I let out.

"Fry, Fry! Look at me!" The person says.

I feel cold hands press against my cheeks, positioning my head straight ahead. I close my eyes and try struggling, but the hands keep my head forward. I eventually stop and open my eyes and see…

"B-bender?" I say.

"Yah, who else would it be?" He says, letting go of my head.

I don't know what to do, he's okay. He's fine, alive.

So I slap him.

"Ow! What the hell, Fry!?" He says, touching his face where I hit him.

Then I practically jump to grab his neck. I hold him tight against me, my head pressing against his.

"You're alive." I whisper.

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, confusion in his voice.

I pull away from him so I can look at him. I put my hand on his face where I hit him. Bender puts his hand on top of mine.

"Fry, what happened?" He asks, his tone softer than before.

"I saw… on the news…"

"Well, there's your first problem! The news is a bunch of crap, you shouldn't be watching it."

I can't help but smile. I press my lips against his artificial mouth, feeling the familiar electric pulse from Bender to me. I pull back first. Bender looks confused.

"Okay, first you slap me, and then you kiss me? What's going on?" He says.

I mentally debate whether I should continue telling him what I thought had happened.

"Nothing Bender, let's go back upstairs."

"Um, okay…"

When we start walking, he takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I look at him and he still looks concerned.

"Fry, did I do something wrong?" He asks.

I laugh. "No, but from now on, you're gonna have a curfew."


End file.
